


April Fools/Happy Birthday

by Midori_Hime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Hime/pseuds/Midori_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How he wished it was like every joke they'd ever played - reversible, not permanent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools/Happy Birthday

A teddy into a spider. Sweets to make you vomit. Blowing things up. Growing beards out of nowhere. For us, every day was April’s Fools Day. We’d piss people off, make them laugh and run riot (always just on the edge of reason). In those days, we had no responsibilities and our job was to make people smile. 

Every day was new, special. I felt like I was always been given things. I loved it all. The laughs, the stunned faces, heck, even detention, because we knew we’d done our job well enough to make Filch pissed (making McGonagal pissed was another matter entirely and don’t even get me started on our mother). 

Every day was time with you, the most precious gift of all. A gift I can never receive again. It wasn’t like when we pushed Montague into that wardrobe - you leaving wasn’t a joke. But I know you’re still there, Freddie, I just can’t see you. But I will, one day. Until then, Happy Birthday. 


End file.
